The overall objective of this project is to measure the effects of the implementation of a program of Education in Human Behavior developed by Dr. Ralph Ojemann and staff upon student knowledge and understanding of social causality and student psychological growth. This objective is to be attained by: a. Incorporating into the school curriculum important psychological concepts embodied in an understanding of the causal approach to human behavior. b. Training teachers, principals, and other school personnel in the causal approach to human behavior as developed by Ojemann, that through models of behavior the teachers provide as well as through classroom instruction, students might develop and apply successfully the desired causal orientation. c. Involving students in responsible activities to encourage application of the principles of the causal approach to human behavior in real life situations. d. In one school, teaching parents the basic rationale and methods of the causal approach that they might serve as continuing models and teachers of this causal approach. Goal for this year have included: refinement of measuring instrument selection for testing of both students and teachers, providing initial training for teachers in the causal approach to human behavior, teacher implementation of curricular materials and appropriate activities in the classroom for causal learning and positive student behavior change, executing a parent education program for the parents of students from School II.